Ángel
by MoonGoth
Summary: ¿Y si la vida que planeaste de pronto se derrumba como un castillo de naipes? Nadie tenía un "plan B" preparado para los inesperados golpes de la vida, y cada uno deberá decidir si quiere luchar o dejarse vencer.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Teen Titans me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Prólogo.<p>

Ella sabía que él se encontraba ahí, al pie de su cama, observándola. Comenzó a sentir su presencia algunos días después de haberla ingresado, y lo más probable es que fuera después de dar a conocer algunos "pequeños incidentes". Los primeros días aquel no-invitado la apremiaba a despertar en su presencia, a que se mostrara y se presentara, sin embargo, la muchacha opto por ignorarlo, y recibió dosis de sedante más fuertes. Pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban cometiendo un error.

Pero no él no estaba al tanto del poder que aquella joven manejaba. Ella podía adivinar sus intenciones con su sola presencia, igual que en ese momento se daba cuenta que estas habían cambiado mucho.

Abrió los ojos y se irguió, dispuesta a escucharlo.

— Al fin me deleitas con tu presencia. – Había una nota de molestia en su voz.

— Al fin estas dispuesto a negociar. – Contraataco, y se sintió satisfecha al ver el cambio que aquello produjo en su interlocutor.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho..?

¿Acaso era pánico lo que noto? — Nadie, – interrumpió— tengo mis medios para enterarme de las cosas. – Dijo restándole importancia.

Quizá le había subestimado. — Si sabes que quiero negociar, también sabrás que es lo que ofrezco. – Lo dijo en un tono amable, relajando la postura.

— Quizá, – pensó un momento, y sabía que si salía de ahí no podría seguir durmiendo en paz en mucho tiempo si no hacía algo también por los demás — pero pediré lo justo, y quiero que no sea solo él y yo, sino todos.

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, que quizá estaba dejando ir la oportunidad de salir de ahí. Pero para ella estaba claro: era todo o nada.

— Muy bien,– le respondió serio— ¿y si la respuesta es no? No es más que suficiente tu libertad.

Se quedó callada, sopesando la posibilidad. Al final de cuentas, no conocía personalmente a nadie que estuviera ahí, pero había visto sus sueños, o por lo menos, muchos de ellos.

— No es suficiente.– Fue lo único que dijo y volvió a costarse y cerrar los ojos.


	2. Despertando a la Realidad

Muy bien, antes que nada no me gustaría ver burlas de lo que les pase a los personajes, sea cual sea. A veces será algo crudo, pero intento hacerlo ameno a la vida. Ah, y ningún personaje de DC Comics me pertenece :b

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Despertando a la Realidad

Días completos encerrada en su cuerpo. Semanas. Meses.

Quizás, años.

Una y otra vez revivía la furia y desesperación de su hermana por mantenerla con ella. Pero todo fue inútil, y de cierto modo, ella misma sabía que era lo mejor para todos; o por lo menos de ese modo, creía que su familia estaría a salvo. Porque la tenían a ella.

Dejo de sentir dolor en los brazos, y fue dándose cuenta de su agitada respiración. Esa vez fue como muchas tantas veces. Despertó y poco a poco fue distinguiendo el techo blanco con luces intensas, mientras sentía que todo giraba alrededor. De los gritos solo escuchaba un eco, como si estuviera siendo sedada por primera vez.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se imaginó corriendo por los brezales con las manos extendidas, riendo por el simple hecho de estar viva y oyó a lo lejos los grititos de su hermano menor llamándola, porque le era difícil alcanzarla. Dejo de sentir el suelo.

Abrió los ojos y vio su alrededor claramente, mientras se preguntaba si ahora también aquello formaría parte de su sueño. No le gustaría en lo absoluto, suficiente tenía con las pocas veces que estaba consciente por algún experimento, o cuando le hablaban en ese extraño idioma que no entendía en absoluto. Por lo menos en su mente quería vivir esa hermosa vida de la que la habían apartado, aunque el rostro de su hermano era cada vez más borroso, y su voz también se iba perdiendo. ¿y que se supone que seguía?, ¿ acaso su hermana aparecería para intentar rescatarla fracasando de nuevo, o sería ella misma quien clavara agujas en su cuerpo?

No podía con eso. No podía más.

Quería hundir el rostro en la almohada más cercana, y aunque siempre que así ocurría sabía que era inútil girar su cuerpo, por alguna razón en su sueño parecía tener esa libertad. Comenzó a gimotear y se llevó una mano a la cara. Tardo un rato en tranquilizarse, lo cual le era aún más extraño, siempre despertaba cuando comenzaba a llorar y aun después de hacerlo le resbalaban las lágrimas. Definitivamente algo andaba mal en su mente, y si todo aquello era falso, entonces nada realmente malo podía ocurrirle por ponerse de pie.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo débiles que estaban sus piernas. Dio varios pasos vacilantes e irregulares, y entonces noto lo lejos que le quedaba el piso, se apoyó en la pared más cercana para ponerse de rodillas. Extendió su brazo izquierdo y lo giro un poco. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez sin ganas de escuchar la respuesta. Las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente al ver las tenues cicatrices en su brazo. "No. No. ¿Por qué no sangran?" Y el último recuerdo de su antigua vida volvió a su mente.

Volvió al presente y se dio cuenta que aquello ya no era producto de un fármaco, habían olvidado sedarla. Seguía de rodillas y frente a ella su temblorosa mano izquierda, a unos cuantos metros había una puerta, y quizás después de ella, su libertad. Aun había lagrimas resbalando por su rostro, pero ya no tenían sentido.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

No necesitaba saberlo.

Mismo lugar, otra habitación.

Hacía varias horas que le hicieron perder el conocimiento por poner resistencia, como siempre, pero era algo que nunca dejaría de hacer: luchar.

O por lo menos intentarlo.

Si ellos hacían de su vida –o lo que quedaba de ella- un infierno, en la medida de lo posible ella haría lo mismo. Fijo su vista en ese punto de la nada, al que siempre miraba para reflexionar, o tratar de pensar en un nuevo plan para intentar huir. Solo los primeros días dejo que su mente viajara a ese tiempo en el que ignoró cuan feliz era. Después cayó en cuenta de todo lo que nunca recuperaría.

Aunque lo que más la frustraba era volver a su realidad, sintiendo las correas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Como si ella fuese una amenaza o una fierecilla salvaje. Apretó los puños e intento calmarse, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría. Comenzó a forcejear para darse cuenta que las correas estaban sueltas. Llevo sus brazos frente a su vista, incorporándose un poco para quedar sentada en la camilla. No podía tomarse esa oportunidad tan a la ligera, pero tampoco quería perderla.

Se puso de pie, mientras el frío recorrió sus plantas y dándole escalofrió, y fue hasta la puerta. Sintió su acelerado corazón, y su ilusión haciéndose pedazos al imaginar que estaría cerrada. Suspiro mientras la jalaba y ésta cedía.

En su gatuna mirada se reflejaba la sorpresa.

— Puede ser… –. Susurro para sí misma, aun asombrada.

Abrió despacio, mientras observaba por la abertura; el pasillo estaba despejado en su campo de visión. Salió con cuidado, aun sin poder creerlo, todo parecía vacío.

No sabía hacia dónde ir, se sentía como una rata en un laberinto. ¡Había tantas puertas en ese pasillo sinfín!

Decidió dejarlas como estaban: cerradas. No quería hallarse frente alguno de esos locos de traje color neutro para que diera alarma.

Cuando por fin dio con una intersección, su frustración aumento. Hacia ambos lados se extendía el blanco infinito. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Se decidió ir por el pasillo izquierdo e iba a seguir cuando un sonido estrepitoso le hizo detenerse. En el pasillo de la derecha una puerta se abrió de golpe y una joven cruzaba el umbral casi a gatas. Se escondió un poco en la pared mientras decidía si sería peligrosa o no. Su cabello había sido rapado (al igual que el de ella), su mirada se veía triste en sus ojos color verde, era alta, pero por las facciones de su rostro podría ser menor. Por su delgadez y la forma en que se apoyaba en las paredes para ponerse de pie jadeando, le pareció muy frágil.

Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Aquella muchacha intentaba cruzar a la otra pared, pero a los tres pasos que dio sin apoyo se cayó al suelo. Se le veía muy decidida a continuar, aunque tuviese que hacerlo a gatas. La chica que observaba resoplo molesta, aquella actividad le llevaría un buen rato a la de ojos verdes. Volvió a ocultarse tras la pared para decidir si la ayudaría o no. De pronto el hecho de que ella también hubiese podido salir le inquieto. "¿Y si todo era una trampa?"

Con el simple pensamiento el pánico le recorrió el cuerpo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pensaba regresar por donde había venido y buscar algún otro pasillo, y en ese preciso instante comenzó a sonar una alarma por todo el lugar. Las luces de un intenso rojo se apagaban y encendían.

Al otro lado del mundo, se encontraba Gotham City, una ciudad muy productiva, aunque los habitantes solían llevar una vida restringida. Tiendas y parques no faltaban, pero cada vez era más fácil robarse el pan que ganaban otros. Aun así se podía encontrar personas alegres y optimistas, una de ellas, Bárbara.

Aquella era una joven seria de cabello castaño rojizo, su mirada era afable y noble, quizá por ese azul cielo de sus pupilas. Su sonrisa solía irradiar la suficiencia que sentía consigo misma, ya que cada vez iba mejor en sus clases de gimnasia. Pronto estaría lista para representar a su colegio en el Torneo Juvenil Nacional de Gimnasia.

Ese era un día como cualquier otro. Se levantó a las seis de la mañana, para hacer el desayuno que disfrutarían ella y su padrastro mientras charlaban (con una confianza que era difícil hallar en una verdadera relación padre e hija). Terminaron y ambos recogieron los trastos sucios, luego Bárbara se fue a la preparatoria donde vería a Dick, su novio.

Y justo así paso. Después de las clases se quedó para su entrenamiento en las barras. Su novio pasaría por ella a la hora de la salida para llevarla a cenar, y para su sorpresa, le haría la pregunta con la que había estado soñando.

Ellos solo eran un par de jóvenes, que aún no cumplían su mayoría de edad, pero estaban muy seguros del amor que se profesaban. Sus amigos por su parte, ya se habían acostumbrado, incluso lo veían como si ya estuvieran casados.

Eran jóvenes, y su futuro parecía tan brillante, tan prometedor.

Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las espera.

Aún antes de abrir los ojos sabía remotamente lo que iba a suceder. Había pasado más tiempo del que hubiera querido y sus facultades naturales se vieron menguadas a causa de ello, pero lo había conseguido. Todos —o por lo menos los que quedaban—, o nadie. Le parecía irónico que él tuviera que recurrir a ella, un "paciente de estudio" más, para salvar a otro de ellos. Que su autoridad a pesar de ser suficiente, tuviera que hacer tratos a hurtadillas para sacar solo a uno, y sin embargo pudiera descaradamente liberar a todos de sus ataduras.

Se sentó y apoyo sus brazos en la camilla. Nunca había sido una persona de mucho esfuerzo físico, pero normalmente podía ponerse de pie sin ayuda; después de tanto tiempo en reposo, levantarse se sentía como si llevara un costal de piedras a la espalda. Reunió toda su concentración, esperando que su cuerpo hiciera su trabajo, y sintiéndose un poco mejor salió de aquella habitación con su objetivo en mente.

Cuando abrió la puerta supo que debía ser alguien importante a pesar de su corta edad. No estaba en una camilla, sino en una cómoda cama; había un buro al lado, donde reposaba un atril y un par de libros. Incluso parecía tener un decorado cálido, aunque solo fuera un tenue amarillo la diferencia. Con solo dar un paso para entrar, el joven que estaba postrado en la cama abrió los ojos, al parecer él también sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

— Hola Jericho, mi nombre es Rachel.

20 minutos…

Dick aún no llegaba y Bárbara estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No era ningún tipo de persona nerviosa, pero Dick nunca se retrasaba. Saco la botella de agua de su mochila deportiva y dio otro sorbo, consciente de que era por su nerviosismo. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

— ¡Dick! Osito, al fin llamas, estaba…– Hubo algo en su voz, estaba agitado.

Quería escuchar lo que intentaba decirle, pero el sonido de las patrullas cercanas le hicieron difícil la audición. Dio la espalda a la calle para tratar de concentrarse.

— ¡Por favor, habla más fuerte!— le apremio preocupada.

No hubo tiempo de tiempo de nada, giro su vista nuevamente a la calle cuando escucho un fuerte sonido de derrape, pero era tarde para actuar, incluso si hubiera tenido algún reflejo, no habría servido de nada.

El móvil voló por los aires, y se destruyó al impactar contra el suelo. A varios metros de ahí, la propietaria yacía en un charco de sangre.

Importaba poco ocultar su presencia ante la alarma, la joven de mirada gatuna salió disparada hacia el pasillo de su izquierda ante la desorientada joven delgada. La otra muchacha confundida volvió su vista al frente, pero no sabía qué hacer, y como si fuese intervención divina, dos figuras aparecieron al extremo, una apoyada sobre la otra. Se acercaban a una velocidad alarmante hacia ella, así que solo podía ponerse a la defensiva.

Se levantó apoyando su espalda a la pared mientras su mirada se prendía en un verde intenso para los que se acercaban, pero unos pasos pesados llamaron su atención, y del pasillo de dónde salió la otra chica se aproximaban dos hombres con traje aislante. Presa del pánico salieron de sus manos haces de luz que lanzo al enemigo plenamente identificado, olvidándose por completo de los jóvenes.

Jericho le apretó un poco el brazo a Rachel, haciendo señas con su mirada a la joven aterrada que tenían al frente. Ella pareció comprender lo que quería el muchacho.

Se acercaron a la chica y Rachel tiro bruscamente de su hombro, Jericho aún recargado en su acompañante fijo su intensa mirada azul en los ojos verdes de la chica, y su cuerpo quedo laxo mientras el de ella comenzó a elevarse.

* * *

><p>Gracias Sarita San (:<p> 


End file.
